A Camelot Collection
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Song-fics and one-shots. Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Morgan, Merlin/Igraine, Arthur/Guin, Arthur/Leontes. Character sketches for the first chapter. R&R.
1. Don't Know Nothing

**Hello, all. This is a song-fic drabble thing. It's a series of pairings, some Slash and some Het. **

**I'm taking the lyrics from Maroon 5's Don't Know Nothing.**

**Don't own ANYTHING. Thanks for reading. Please review. **

_Living inside my head_

_Pulling my strings_

_Letting me think I'm in control_

I should have known. The moment he convinced me to follow him halfway across the country with no more information than "You are Uther's son. You are the king." That was the moment, I should have known something was not right. Morgan accused me of being a sorcerer's figurehead, a puppet on Merlin's strings. I denied it, but I was wrong. Of course, I'm not exactly what she accused me of being. It's not that he promised me riches and power to act as the heir, to be a pretender. One, because I honestly believe I am Uther's son. Igraine can be convincing when she wishes. But more importantly, two, I don't care about power or riches. No, Merlin holds my strings with a different hand. Or rather, not with his hand at all, much to my disappointment. He keeps me on my puppet strings with his knowing smirks, his sidelong glances and intense stares, the occasional brush of his hand against my skin.

I am a sorcerer's figurehead, but only until I can become a sorcerer's counterpart.

_Giving you all of my heart_

_Was a good start_

_But it turns out you want my soul_

Father was right about him. The one useful piece of advice that man ever gave me and it was already too late. I'd told him that I was going to marry Merlin. "Everything will be yours, except your soul." He was right. I told Merlin what he said the night I drugged him. He told me it was too harsh. I don't think it was harsh enough. I'm not married to Merlin and yet he already has my soul and my heart along with it. The hair and nails I took from him are not powerful enough to bring him under my power. He is much too strong and much too old for that. So now I must find another way. His blood perhaps.

I must get him away from the boy-king long enough to take back my soul from him, or perhaps take his in its stead.

_I don't know nothing about that_

_In fact I don't know nothing at all_

_I'm tired of proving you right_

_By doing everything so wrong_

I've been a pawn in this game for much too long. I no longer even remember what it feels like to have any kind of agency of my own. But I think it feel something like the touch of Merlin's fingertips on my skin when he offered me an apple slice. Or the weight of his gaze from across the courtyard. It certainly wasn't the press of Uther's body above mine the night Arthur was conceived. "Sorcery and rape" he keeps calling it and he's right. The sorcery cut a deeper betrayal than the rape, but I did not know Merlin then. Though he still has not apologized for it or for taking my child from me. Agency also was not the sticky fingers of my daughter from my first marriage who died of plague when she was five and whose body I was forbidden to see. It wasn't the grasping claws of My Lord the Duke of Cornwall, my first husband.

I am not certain I have ever feel the heady touch of agency and every move I make of my own seems a misstep, but the warmth of Merlin's body when he stands next to me is as close as I think I may come to it.

_Go ahead, take your swing_

_What did you think,_

_I was just gonna roll over? Oh no_

The cold, clean press of the iron blade against my throat makes me gasp, arching my back and pressing my head into Arthur's thigh. He thinks I don't know what he's doing. He thinks I don't see the way he looks at her, at _my_ wife. But I do. And he is my king, so I allow it. But this? This open challenge is too much. He takes one step too many. And it's worse, because Guin doesn't pull these reactions from me. For her, I am protection and strength and home. I am those things, the power inherent in them and the control they represent. But Arthur has complete control over me. He is my king and I am his champion. And I take too much pleasure in the cool press of his blade against my skin.

This would not have happened if Merlin had not gone chasing phantoms and I would not be fighting to suppress unwelcome thoughts.


	2. Get Back In My Life

Enjoy:

Maroon 5's Get Back In My Life. Merlin/Arthur, Slash.

Don't own it. No money. Don't sue. Thanks. All to Starz and Maroon 5.

_You are relentless, I am defenseless_

_Why did you knock me down tonight?_

_You beat me senseless, I just don't get this._

_How many times do I have to try?_

"You will learn this." His voice was low and rasping with the menace his words did not need to convey.

I swallowed thickly. "I can't do it. How many times do I have to try before you realize this?"

"Arthur, you wanted to be a king for the people. You wanted to do everything in your power to live up to the loyalty owed you. You wanted to learn some of what I can do. If you rule for the people and if you want to learn what I do, then you need to be able to conquer this simple task."

I heard the words that he did not say. The disappointment in his tone and the disgust in the set of his shoulders. I am not the king he believed me to be. I'll take whatever he wishes to do to me until I can be what he wants. What he needs. What the kingdom needs.

I squared my shoulder and exhaled through my nose. "Explain it again."

His half-smirk was enough too make it worth it.

_Your whisper so clear, the world disappears_

_As I fall into the darkness, it's impossible to express_

_How good it feels, I'm wrapped up, I'm sealed_

_So tired I'll never be free, all night, don't fight the feeling_

His hands, callused and strong, ghosted over my skinned, browned lightly by the sun even in places where it shouldn't be. I strained against the leather that held my wrists and ankles, arching, screaming, clawing, needy. His hazel eyes dance and the half-smirk grows full. I whine softly in the back of my throat. If he'd just touch me, one touch.

His hand continues to hover over my bared skin. I'm naked under his gaze, dark and intense, full of something intangible. He lies down next to me, careful to leave just a hair's breadth between us. "Arthur…" His voice is sin and I've already given him my soul.

_Don't reprimand me, you're so demanding_

_But I've got time, I don't mind at all_

_You're picture perfect, completely worth it_

_You've got my back against the wall_

"Arthur, a word?"

I nodded and rose. Leaving my sister's Vivian kneeling before my throne. The small, black woman shows up here much too regularly for my piece of mind. I do not trust her, nor do I trust Morgan. Which has nothing to do with what she did to Merlin with the wine. Nothing at all. Why would it?

I followed Merlin into a small room just off the main hall, which was marginally less vegetation than the rest of the castle, but also marginally less stonework. I sighed at the gaping hole in the wall and shut the door behind me. I turned to where Merlin was waiting.

"Why is it that you persist in accepting invitation and summons and the like without consulting with me? You put yourself and the fate of this kingdom in unnecessary danger when you agree to entertain that woman. You know Morgan has designs on your throne and yet you—"

I raised a hand, which surprisingly cut off the flow of words. He narrowed his eyes and the half-smirk vanished. Which of course let me know I'd be in trouble later for the presumption of such a move. "Merlin, I do not trust Morgan or Vivian anymore than you do. I understand that she's dangerous. After what Morgan's done already, I though perhaps an attempt to figure out exactly what she is trying might be a good idea. Which is why I turned the invitation around. Having Morgan here might put her off balance, at least a little. We…you'll be able to observe her away from all her people. She's only bringing Vivian. And if she brings more, we get to deicide where to house them. Which means they get put in with the guard. Was that wrong?"

His eyes were still narrowed when he stalked forward. His steps forced me back until I could feel my back his the door. His hand came up to the door next to me. I glanced at it, resting against the wood and trapping me there. I shivered. He was a force of nature, intimidating me even though I was slightly taller than him. "It was perfect. An excellent move. You are learning, Arthur. You are learning well."

I grinned proudly, absurdly pleased with the praise and remembering the last time he'd praised me so (when I'd been naked in bed and he'd presented me with the sword of the gods). I felt his breath ghost over my lips and my eyes slipped shut.


	3. An Appalling Lack of Privacy

**Merlin/Arthur, caught in the act. A Live Journal Prompt**

**Slash. Don't like don't read. **

**An Appalling Lack of Privacy:**

Igraine stood completely aghast at the sight before her. She was a good Christian woman and this…this was just…so wrong…and yet…

No! It was wrong.

Her son (still so hard to think of him like that, but he was her son) stood with his back pressed against the stone wall. He was arching forward and his leg was wrapped around the other's hip, grinding their hips together. Thankfully, both were fully clothed. She thought that perhaps she'd pass out if one of them was less than completely covered.

Merlin brought his large, scar hand up from where it had worked its way into Arthur tunic. He curled his fingers around her son's neck and Arthur's head dropped back, breaking their desperate kisses. Arthur groaned. Merlin's other hand, which hand been holding his body up and away from the younger man, moved to disappear between their bodies.

She gasped. At least, now she understood why Merlin had rebuffed her advances.

The two froze. Arthur's heavy breathing the only sound in the dim, deserted hallway. Merlin hand broke away from Arthur's body and slammed against the stones behind him. Arthur let out a keening whine from the back of his throat and Igraine was horrified.

She'd been attempting to convince herself that Merlin had somehow forced this (not that she really thought he would or that he'd need to… but it was her _son_). But the noise that Arthur was making certainly destroyed that theory.

Merlin turned his snarling face to her and she fled.

No one would ever hear of this from her. But thinking back on the interaction of the two, she thought perhaps…just perhaps…they all already knew.


	4. An Older Brother's Eye

**Merlin/Arthur. Kay's POV**

**Warning: Slash.**

**An Older Brother's Eye:**

The Great Hall was a cacophony of people and complaints and things that needed doing. Arthur was sitting on his throne in the center of the hubbub, bending forward to speak to Merlin. Kay smiled from his position, leaning against a support column halfway down the length of the Hall. Merlin was crouched at Arthur's feet. The two had their heads together, no doubt planning the next grand statement that Camelot would make. Or perhaps discussing Morgan. Something really must be done about that woman…

But Kay narrowed his eyes as he watched. Merlin's gaze cut to both sides, as though checking to see of anyone was watching. His hand, which had been resting quietly (a Herculean feat for Merlin who was always in motion) on Arthur's knee, slipped quickly up his thigh to his hip. Merlin shifted his body and Kay's line of sight was cut off. The knight frowned. Why would Merlin touch Arthur like that? Why would Arthur allow it?

Some of his boyhood reading flashed through his mind. Socrates and Phaedrus… What his tutor had called the Abomination of the Greeks. Kay's eyes widened painfully. Still he watched.

Arthur's little smirk was playing around the edges of his mouth. He leaned closer to Merlin who must have been talking very low. Arthur's neck went red very briefly and he batted Merlin away, who rose laughing.

Dear God…

Kay had never, in his life, seen Arthur blush. Ever. What Merlin must have said…

Kay glanced around the room, but no one else seemed to be paying the least bit of attention to the young king. Kay turned back to Arthur, who was watching Merlin moved down the hall with an expression of the utmost devotion on his face. Kay had only seen the like once before. The first girl Arthur ever fucked. He'd had the bad luck to fall in love with her first. Very bad luck because he'd been engaged to the Village Elder's grandson. The girl had taught him how to please a woman and went back to her fiancé. Arthur had been crushed.

It was the same loving devotion on his face now. Kay sighed deeply. Reaching out a hand to catch Merlin as he passed, he curled his fingers tightly around the man's upper arm. "Hurt him and I'll kill you."

Kay's voice was low, but calm. Merlin, half-turning to face him, glanced at him before looking back at Arthur, who narrowed his eyes at the interplay. Merlin smirked, as he always does and Kay thought maybe he understand just a tiny bit why Arthur adore this man so much. "You think you could?"

He brought the full force of his gaze back to Kay. Kay raised an eyebrow and met his gaze. "Yes. I do."

Merlin nodded to him, smiled genuinely and murmured, "I have no intention of hurting him. I do have every intention of keeping him on that throne for as long as he will allow me to."

Kay smiled and released Merlin's arm. "Good."

Merlin smirked again and vanished into the crowd.


	5. Manipulation

**Manipulation: **

The discontent is building. Sybil and I have sown the seeds and I am watching them grow. I just need on more piece to bring the Castle Camelot down like a house of cards. But Arthur never sets a toe out of line. I cannot pin him down as even looking twice at the Champion's new wife, not since the wedding. So how can I catch him? What net can I set?

These are the questions upon which I've been dwelling since I slit that mercenary's throat. And that was several days ago. I've come to Camelot, to see my brother at the Sybil's request. But he appears to be missing in action at the moment. No one will tell me where I can find him. I wander the castle, disgusted at the happiness and contentment that seems to be in the very air here. It should be me who brings contentment. It is my rightful throne that sits in the center of the Great Hall upstairs.

The halls down here are emptier. And the further, deeper, I venture the emptier they become, until it finally appears that there is no one around. I need a moment away from all the people…but it seems as if I shan't have it. There are low voices I hear coming from somewhere down the corridor. My footsteps are quiet against the stones as I move forward, trying to recognize the tones. A low moan echoes to me and beyond and my eyes widen. Why should some couple feel the need to venture _this _far from the life of the castle for a bit of play?

A deep voice, rasping along my skin as it murmurs unintelligible words to his partner. I almost know the voice, but the identity alludes me. I hold my breath and Arthur's voice is high and breathy in response.

My first reaction is disbelief. Arthur is a Christian boy, raised to know better.

The low voice speaks again, louder this time. "There seems to be an appalling lack of privacy in the castle." There is a smirk in its lilt, like there always is. "If I'd known that before, I might'n't've picked this ruin."

Arthur laughs because he knows when Merlin is trying to provoke it and I know it too. It's disgusting and wonderful at once. Here is the piece I've been looking for. The people will not have a sodomite on the throne. I will not have a sodomite king.

But what is worse than that, is that it's Merlin. Arthur? I do not care if he fucks his own horse, as long as he's not doing it while wearing _my_ crown. But Merlin? I've been half in love with the ageless man since I was a child. I thought perhaps it was for the people. That it wasn't about me and it wasn't about Arthur, this situation he's created. Taking my crown from me. I could have accepted that in time. But I can see now it was only about Arthur. Pervertedly, disgustingly about Arthur. He wanted Arthur to feed his sick need. Apparently a woman will not do for the Great and Power Merlin.

I shudder and I can feel a triumphant sneer curl my lip. I cross the space between where I was standing and the door blocking them, making sure that my heels sound on the stone. The noise from inside pause, but the two do not have enough time to right themselves before I throw open the door.

Arthur is on his back, where I'm sure he belongs, with Merlin crouching over him. He's naked, though the sorcerer is still wearing riding trousers and a leather thing around his neck with a ring of some sort on it. Merlin's chest is bare, showing me the scars of years spent playing with magic.

Arthur's stunned by my sudden appearance, but Merlin understands immediately. He's on his feet, anger written into every line of his figure.

I sneer at them. "You are both disgusting. Fucking each other? What? Arthur, did Leontes' new wife not satisfy the one time you took her? Merlin, not man enough for a real woman, so you take a boy instead? Vile. The throne cannot be held by a catamite and a whore. Sorcerer's figurehead I called you once. I was wrong. You're a sorcerer's whore. Now I know what he was giving you. The people will not stand for this!"

"Morgan" Merlin's voice is low and full of menace. I ignore him, turning on my heel and starting back out the door. "Morgan!" He roars like he did when I tied him to the bed.

But this time, he does not refrain from using his magic. I can feel it wrapping around me. It freezes me in place and traps me. Forcing me to look at him when he circles around me. I shudder, but his magic prevents it from showing.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. A little girl still, playing grown up games. When you play with fire, little girl, you will get burned. You understand why I can't let you go from here. You've seen things that you should not and unlike his mother and brother, you will open your mouth to the wrong people. Just like you opened your legs to Lot, Morgan." He looks over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but this needs to be done."

My eyes widen when I feel his power building and I know that I do not have enough control over my own to stop him. The power builds and builds until I cannot stand the pressure in my head and I black out.


	6. Dreams and Reality

**This is horribly OOC, but I don't really care. It was fun. And there is nowhere near enough fanfiction in the Camelot fandom…**

**Merlin/Arthur. Slash.**

**Dreams and Reality:**

"I like that." Merlin said and the smirk was a smile. I caught sight of it out of the corner of my eye and my stomach clenched. All thoughts of Guinevere and our brief, forbidden kiss gone in the face of a true smile from my most trusted advisor. I could feel the heat of his hand on my shoulder and the weight of his arm across my back.

"I'm glad." I offered him a half-smile back.

His smile lasted only a brief moment more before it fell into a scowl when Guin called to us from down the corridor, asking some inane question to which I did not listen and Merlin answered. I was too busy to answer her, spending my time in a more…important endeavor. Said endeavor being an attempt to figure out what was different about Merlin. Because there was something…changed about him since the four had returned with the beginnings of the library.

"A word with you, Arthur." I nodded and he led me away from the others, back into the library. I waved away the guard at the door and shut it behind us.

Merlin was fingering the books. My eyes followed the movement of those long digits and my breath hitched for a moment. He looked up at me. "Willing to share what happened on the journey with Leontes' wife?"

I flinched at his tone, feeling vaguely like a small boy caught stealing a cooling pie off the windowsill. A feeling I remember well. "Nothing happened. I escorted her to her father and then home again."

Merlin's eyes narrowed dangerously and he went back to examining the books. "Really? Because the looks she was giving you and the way you were pointedly ignoring her says otherwise. I told you once before not to lie to me, Arthur."

I took a deep breath and turned away from him. "I made a mistake."

Merlin sighed loudly enough for me to hear. "Did you fuck her _again_?"

I blinked and turned back to him. "How did you know I—" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes…well. No. I didn't…that is…we… I only kissed her. But-"

"Well," Merlin said with a sardonic twist to his lips. "That's something, at least. You won't have to worry about explaining to your Champion why his son has blue eyes like the King and unlike either of his parents."

I winced at that. Thinking back to the beach, it had been too long ago for a pregnancy. Guin would be showing by now or she would have told me at least. I shook my head. Merlin was smiling cruelly. "Yes… Never thought of that, did you?" He sneered. "You seem to have forgotten what Ector told you before you left for Camelot."

I frowned, not understanding what he was referring to. He circled closer to me. "You make decisions with this." He reached to tap my temple and my eyes widened. "In conjunction with this." He moved to stand in front of me and he tapped two fingers over my heart. "But you never use this."

Before I could stop him, he reached down and cupped my crouch with those long fingers and pushed. I was hardening before I could pull away from him and Merlin's eye widened. "Well, well." He didn't move his hand. "You aren't a choosy one, are you?"

He ground the heel of his hand against me and I gasped. I couldn't seem to catch enough breath the answer him. In a moment, he'd undone the laces of my leathers and pushed the material down to my thighs. His hands were on me again, long fingers wrapping me in delicious warmth and squeezing just right. My hands went to his shoulders and he worked me quickly. I was gasping and shuddering against him, completely at his mercy and relishing every moment of it.

Because I'd never thought he touch me like this, never dared even dream of it. But it had been there, in the back of my mind since the minute I'd laid him out on the floor and pressed a knife to his throat and my body to his.

He pressed his mouth against my ear and whispered harshly. "Choose this…me. Forget her and the danger she poses to your rule. Come for me, Arthur."

And I did, gasping out his name over and over. He milked me dry and I slumped against him for the briefest moment before backing away to lean against a table. A quick hand-job from this man and I'd come harder than I ever had in my life. What had my world come to? What would my parents have said? Did I honestly care?

"There is no choice. There never was." I murmured, watching him. His eyes darkened with something that look suspiciously like pain and he turned back to the books. Pulling a length of cloth from his clothing, he wiped his hand and tossed it to me. I frowned. Not understanding his reaction. "Merlin…"

"She will bring you down. You have to know that. I will not let you go into this blind. And I will not help you get her, as I helped your father have Igraine. Of course, the difference here is that you've already had her and she's so eager that you wouldn't need to look like Leontes."

And I understood. "No. Merlin, that is not what I meant."

The man turned back to me, frowning. "What?"

"Between you and Guinevere? There was never a choice. Between you and anyone else, there was never a choice. You gave me everything, but took all of me in return."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You wax so poetic. Maybe Ector educated you too well. I am not merely talking about the value of my counsel."

I sighed. "I know that you are just as well educated as I, if not better. Shall I say it so explicitly then? I've wanted you since I pressed you into floor of my father's house. I want you to fuck me."

Merlin blinked, clearly surprised at the bluntness of that statement, and moved forward. His steps effectively trapped me against the table. "You…Incredible."

He raised a hand to my face. It hovered before touching me, as though I were made of glass or he expected me to disappear. Finally, his fingertips brushed my cheek gently. I leaned into him and he came closer, molding our bodies together. I could feel his heat and arousal through his leathers, mine still riding mid-thigh. If someone walked in now, we'd both be burned alive for this, but I didn't think I cared. He pushed the flatness of his palm against my face and leaned forward hesitantly, making as if to kiss me, but stopping before doing so. His eyes were narrowed, searching my gaze for something.

I growled low in my throat and closed the distance between us. Merlin's mouth was nothing and everything like I tried to pretend I didn't imagine it. He tasted spicy-sweet, something exotic from the East, and he nipped lightly at my lip. I smiled against his mouth.

I raised my hand and rested one against his hip, not sure not sure what I was permitted, how far he'd let me go, but wanting…God…needing to touch him…

When I woke this time, Merlin was not crouching over me, but rather standing in the doorway. I sat bolt upright. I was gasping and trembling and praying that he'd seen no visions of this dream.

"Are you well?" His voice was raspier than usual with sleep and it curled its way up my spine.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you sleeping?" My tone was accusing, but I couldn't help it. He had invaded my life, my time, my thoughts, and now my dreams too. He had clawed his way into my very existence and I couldn't understand how he'd done it.

"You called for me. I heard you call for me."

I blinked at him. "No, I didn't. I was asleep."

He raised his eyebrow and come further into the room. He'd shed his leathers, clad only in light cotton trousers. His chest was pale in the moonlight from the open shutters and I could see both a long, thin scar that wrapped around his torso and a scattering of dark hair. I shuddered. He frowned. "Are you sure you're well? There is different…"

I groaned and flopped back against the furs. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Merlin smirked, but then Merlin always smirked. "No. I don't think I will. Not until you tell me why you called for me."

He came even closer and perched on the edge of my bed. When I caught the expression on his face, I decided I must still be dreaming because this was even less likely to happen than what I'd just dreampt. In which case, I was going to tell him the truth.

I sat up and smirked back. "I think I'm still dreaming, so you know what? I think I'll tell you the truth."

"Please do." He said, eyes narrowed in suspicions and confusion.

"I was dreaming that you and I were fucking…or almost fucking. Care for a repeat performance?"

He gaped at me. Merlin actually gaped at me. Which is when I realized that I wasn't dreaming anymore, because I'd never seen Merlin gape and I did not know he was capable of it until that moment.

I turned bright red and groaned again, turning to bury my face in the furs. "This is bad. Not good at all. Horribly humiliating… disgusting. Vile. Hated. Damned."

After a few moments of this, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Arthur, stop acting like a five year old."

I sat up and turned back to him, incredulous. "Seriously? I just told you that I dream of you fucking me and that's you reaction?" I sighed. "Well, at least you're not threatening to tell the kingdom I'm some kind of sodomite monster." My eyes bugged out. "Oh my god! I want to be a sodomite! Oh lord…"

Merlin stared at me for a moment, before rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner. He took my face in his hand. "Shut up, Arthur." And he kissed me.

I stared at him, before I remember to close my eyes. He tasted that same as he had in my dream and I was an instant addict. I moved aside to give him room to lay down with me. Without breaking the kiss, he followed me across the bed.

This continued languidly for a wonderfully indeterminate amount of time. But finally Merlin pulled away from me, batting my hands from his skin. "You need sleep and so do I."

He moved to rise and I grabbed his wrist. "Stay here."

Merlin blinked a turned back to me. "What? What about the kingdom knowing your desire to become a sodomite?" He smirked.

I flushed. "Yes…well…bugger the kingdom. And you and Kay are the only two who come in here with knocking. You're already here and Kay won't mind. Actually he might mind, but he won't tell anyone. He's my brother. We keep each other's secrets."

"So I'm a secret now?"

I blinked. He actually sounded slightly offended by that. "You are making my head hurt. What's wrong with being a secret? Practically everything else about you is a secret to most of the world, why not who you bed? Or…er…Where you spent tonight anyway…" I finished awkwardly, just realizing that he hadn't actually said he wanted to fuck me.

He stared at me a moment and then shrugged. "I suppose who I bed can be another secret to add to the list…" He lay back down and I smiled warmly at him. He snorted.


End file.
